minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devracath
Devracath Devracathians are now modern, powerful, and unstoppable race. Devracath is a relatively large country in an unknown and unnamed planet far southeast from Planet Minecraftia where growth is very fast, globalization happened in just 150 years and now being a very powerful force, is barely possible to defeat. *Even regular Devracathians are able to fight, Devracathians are also famous for their fighting strategies. Having a very modern nation, there are no such thing as hobo Devracathians *Their leader, Endcepticon is famous for his sharpshooting skills and his strategies. Devracath guns are compact yet very powerful, which makes Endcepticon even more powerful. He never leaves a man in war behind unless necessary. *As said, Devracath is famous for their very powerful military force. Devracath swords/EndSabers can slice through body clean and kill. Their armor can deflect arrows,guns, even TNT blasts fairly easily, which will definitely struggle even the most powerful of arrows, however its not so effective when it comes to contact in water,oddly. *Devracath is even more famous for their ancient dragons ressurections, their dragon leader have once destroyed a town with its powerful attack, Hyper Glow Beam, which cause part of its wings and head glow when used. Tri Seperation Devracath is famous for having a extremely powerful military force, they can take out Minecraftia with ease if they even want to. Devracath's focus is seperated to three parts: *South Part: Military and Dragons *West Part : Residential and Commercial *East Part : Mines, factories, etc **A bridge is actually now connecting the south and west part, making it more comfortable rather than going through the east part or having to use the ferry everytime if you want to cross, but of course, it includes a military checkpoint, two of them rather, since it connects the residential and commercial with the military and dragons. *The Devracathians praises a religion called DinnerBonian, and its God, Deyner Ursaring Dreigon. However revealed that the real name of the God was Dinnerbone Upside Down which Devracathians thought weird and changed to make themselves sound cool among the other religions. His humanoid form is only seen by Endcepticon when he was little in a dream. Unfortunately, the true form still remains unknowm. Capital *The capital city of Devracath is located near the center, which is close to the south and east part of Devracath. The capital itself is called Deroylle, which is where Endcepticon rests on his throne at the Presidential Palace, Deville'de Royalle, which is available for tourism every end of the month. It is one of the most secure buildings in the world. Unlike other cities, the capital is more balanced,since it is the capital. The ticket to its airport, Flenderethcer, is very costly, considering theres alot of tourist attractions here like: **Foreverabone DinnerBonian Church, a nearly 120 year old church for DinnerBonians made from the precious nether quartz. Which surprisingly still holds its ground, it gets cleaned and inspected since 100 years ago once a month to keep the church seemingly new and clean. **The presidential palace itself, which contains over 150 rooms, 15 bathrooms, and a deluxe swimming pool with a garden. AND very luxury Limousines, Bulletproof jeeps with guns mounted, all with bulletproof glass. **Intergalactic Space Trade (IST), is where Devracathians trade items with other planets nearby, with an Intergalactic Communications Center (ICC) to keep contact with them aswell. **Luxurior River, the longest river in the planet, at least, is also the cleanest, and is quite the amazing sight with trees around it, birds chirping, and other small animals. Its the river that seperates the south and the west, and continues on seperating the east and the west (the land bridges were removed after ACTUAL bridges were made)(only land bridges connecting the east and west, not the knes connecting the east and south). **Thriving wildlife, the wildlife in Devracath is incredibly thriving,fresh air, electric cars,void trash cans, where the waste is thrown away, like nuclear waste, and the ones from factories, which keeps the wildlife 100% better. Devracath barely has pollutions, this is one of the reasons rich Minecraftians visit Devracath, making the country even more richer, getting money for tourism. **Dragon Riding, is a fairly common thing in Devracath, which offers children from everywhere, be amazed. **Dragon Burger, you may think normal Minecraft mobs don't exist here, you're wrong, in fact, the dragon burger is very healthy and food that moderately wealthy people and above can get, it consists of (normally): Premium Beef,tomatoes,usual burger stuff,natural ketchup (literally from tomatoes),MORE BEEF,MORE CHEESE,more veggies......AND IS FULLY COSTUMIZEABLE! Jobs *30% works in the military *22% works in agriculture and ranching *17% works in Science *16% works in factories *15% works as others There are around about 400,777 Devracathians here. Even Saragethns should fear the Devracathians. National Things = *Food = Dragon Burger *Item = Snowballs *Fruit = Tomato *Game = Hide n' Seek *Weapon = Plasma Gun, yes, they have Plasma Guns *Plant = Jungle Trees *Block = Glowstone *Tool = Solar-Powered Drills *Mineral = Endespark Dragon Army Devracathians tame dragons have them in the military, the way they tame dragons shows that Devracathians can be kind and affectionate. The dragon army is lead by the superior dragon, Supercalibur, the size of 3 Ender Dragons combined. Supercalibur is a tame yet powerful dragon, some say he defeated the Nether Dragon without getting major wounds, getting only minor wounds. He is shown to grow powerful and have even more charged attacks when exposed to glowstone. His major attacks are: *Hyper Glow Beam = May sound weak, but it can actually destroy STONE BRICK houses within seconds. It grows more powerful when near glowstone. *Burning Glow = Basically a weaker Hyper Glow Beam combined with a flamethrower, this is Supercalibur's secondary ranged attack. *Tail Swing & Stomp = These are Supercalibur's melee attacks, which can be very deadly. Endcepticon is so far the only creature to have seen Dinnerbone Upside Down and Grumm, both at the same time in a dream shown by Notch. Giving the picture of his presence and appearance of his human life form, but not his true form yet. Creator Trivia *Capital letters in Deyner Ursaring Dreigon stands for Dinnerbone Upside Down **Ursaring was taken from the pokemon, Ursaring, an evolution of Teddiursa. **Dreigon was taken from the pokemon, Hydreigon, a very cool looking Hydra-Inspired pokemon. *If not noticed, Devracathians was inspired from Endermen. *The first to feature Dinnerbone as a God. *This was made without the help of anyone, but the wiki creators that gave a place to write this. ---- This Page Was Made By VTHERO (talk) 02:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC)VTHERO , Please Do Not Edit Without Permission, You May Only Edit If There Are Any Typos, thx :) Category:Government Category:Dragons Category:Ender Category:Worlds Category:Mobs Category:Minecraftia Category:Entities